The invention relates to a lithography exposure device for producing exposed structures extending in a surface area in a layer sensitive to light, comprising a mounting device for the light-sensitive layer, an exposure unit comprising several laser radiation sources, an optical focusing means associated with the laser radiation sources for the laser radiation exiting from the respective laser radiation sources, the optical focusing means generating from the laser radiation of each of the laser radiation sources an exposure spot effective in the light-sensitive layer with a predetermined extension transverse to a direction of exposure movement, a movement unit for generating a relative movement between the optical focusing means and the mounting device in the direction of exposure movement and a control for controlling intensity and position of the exposure spots relative to the light-sensitive layer in such a manner that a plurality of conversion areas penetrating the light-sensitive area can be generated by means of the exposure spots, the material of the light-sensitive layer being converted in these conversion areas from an initial state into an exposed state and the conversion areas together resulting in the exposed structure.
A lithography exposure device of this type is known from EP 1 319 984.
The object of lithography exposure devices is, however, always to configure the extension of the exposure spot as precisely as possible in order to be able to produce exposed structures which are structured as precisely as possible.